


The Only One That I Want

by FanficNinja



Series: Together Forever [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Idiots in Love, School Reunion, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: "So, this is it?" Simmons asked, avoiding eye-contact."Yeah. I think it is" Grif sighed.Grif stood there, watching Simmons eye the plane behind him. Simmons had been accepted into his dream college. It was far away. Grif couldn't afford to go with him, as much as he would've liked to. They had been pondering what they'd do. They considered long distance but... that wouldn't work. By the end of it all, there had only been one option. To break up on good terms.





	

"So, this is it?" Simmons asked, avoiding eye-contact.

"Yeah. I think it is" Grif sighed.

Grif stood there, watching Simmons eye the plane behind him. Simmons had been accepted into his dream college. It was far away. Grif couldn't afford to go with him, as much as he would've liked to. They had been pondering what they'd do. They considered long distance but... that _wouldn't_ work. By the end of it all, there had only been one option. To break up on good terms.

"I kinda wish we didn't have to do this..."  Simmons admitted.

"Yeah" Grif agreed. "But, hey... a guy like you could probably get someone in no time" Simmons chuckled. "Besides, atleast now i can eat all the food i want without anyone harassing me for it" He reminded.

 _"Fat-ass"_ Simmons rolled his eyes. It went silent for a moment.

"Could all passengers please board the plane. I repeat, can all passengers please board the plane" A flight attendant requested, walking around the airport in a dark blue uniform.

Grif and Simmons turned to face her before looking back at eachother again. "Looks like i'll be going... now..." Simmons said sadly. Grif nodded. _"Fuck"_ Simmons clenched his fists. "I really wish we had more time!" He said shakily, tears starting to form. "Maybe this _wasn't_ a good idea. Maybe we should..." Simmons couldn't breathe. Grif walked up and held the other mans hands.

"Dude, its fine" He assured. "Don't let me hold you back. You're going to do great things. Shit, you might even invent teleportation or some other nerd thing!" Grif winked. "You'll be fine. _I'll_ be fine" He told. Simmons smiled back at him. "Now fuck off, _Kiss-ass..."_ As Grif said those words, he never thought they'd be for any good meaning but Simmons needed something normal and Grif would be there for him.

"Heh..." Simmons wiped his tears away. "You too, **fat-ass"** He said, letting go of Grifs hands with much hesitation. He made his way onto the plane, giving one final wave. Grif gave one back.

After Simmons was out of sight, Grif began to make his way home. In the car he pondered if maybe he should've said something else, done something else while he had time. Either way, he didn't feel satisfied. This was it. He was _never_ seeing Simmons again. 

When he got home it was raining, so he hurried inside and locked the door behind him. His mothers were asleep in their bedroom and Kai was watching some dumb sit-com with what Grif presumed was a friend from school; Jensen. When he passed them, Kai spoke up. "Hey bro, you okay?" She asked quietly.

Grif didn't answer and instead kept walking.

He got to his room and collapsed on the bed. Posters of some stupid shows he'd get into before forgetting in a couple weeks and food wrappers coating the floor being all he could see. He checked the time. It wasn't a normal time for a nap, but he didn't care. He slept whenever. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Simmons smile being the only thing he could think of.

\---

"Dude, got any aces?" Tucker questioned, looking over at Grif.

"Nah. Go fish" Grif replied. Tucker swore under his breath. It had been a day since Simmons had left. Grifs mother had insisted he wait a little while longer before hanging out with his friends again but Grif didn't care. He needed something to keep him happy. Staying home, doing nothing usually worked but it _wasn't_ working now. He needed something else. He needed company other then his sister and her group of equally crazy friends.

"Y'know Grif..." Wash looked up at Grif from the deck of cards he was holding. "I didn't think you'd accept Tuckers offer to come play cards with us" He commented. "Are you sure that you're ready? After what happened i would've gave it just a couple more days"

"I'm fine dude" Grif lied. "Lets just keep playing, okay?" He glared.

It went silent for a couple seconds.

"How was it dude? Dropping him off?" Tucker couldn't help but ask. "Did you guys kiss? Give one final 'i love you' or something?" He raised an eyebrow. Grif shook his head. "Really? None of that sentimental shit?" Grif nodded. "What even did you guys do?"

"We said goodbye Tucker" Grif responded. "Thats _it._ Now can we please keep go-"

"And you're fine with that?" Wash intervened. "Grif, you aren't going to see Simmons again. That would've been the _last_ time you could have said something meaningful to him and you just shrugged it off?" Wash sounded disapointed. Grif eye twitched.

"Yeah dude, thats bullshit" Tucker agreed. "You should have said something else..."

Wash pointed at Grif. "Don't you even realise what you've _wasted?"_ It almost sounded like he was talking from past experience. Grif gathered because of Maine.

Still, Grif snapped and slammed his fists on the table. "I **do** realise that, you dick! Maybe i just _wanted_ it to be easy, alright? Do you know how hard it is to have to say goodbye to the one person you care the **fucking** most about?" He shouted. Wash backed up. "Theres all these things you can say, but it just makes it harder, shitty and somehow _more_ fucking awful! Sometimes the better option is just to say _nothing at all!"_

"Dude, dude!" Tucker pleaded. "We get it. Its cool! No need to freak out or anything. We were just surpised, alright!?!" He informed.

Grif awkwardly calmed down. _"S-sorry,_ i'm just... this is shit..."

"Its alright. We're the ones who were questioning you" Wash apologised.

Grif didn't understand why he flipped out. Simmons was gone, so there was no need to fuss. It wouldn't matter anyway. Simmons wasn't coming back despite Grifs frustration. He was going to make a name for himself. Grif was just being selfish. He needed to move on.

\---

It had been a month.

He had gone to the bar with Church. Not his first choice for a wingman, but he was the only one available. Grif tried to get with some people but it didn't feel right. Before he knew it, he was sitting down at the bar drinking whilst Church was talking to some blonde girl by the dance floor. Soon enough, Church made his way back to Grif and sat down. "Well, that was shit" He remarked.

"Dude, i don't get why you don't just stay with Caboose..." Grif commented. "You've got it pretty good there"

"Grif, me and Caboose aren't a thing!" Church hissed, blushing heavilly as he crossed his arms childishly. "I'm with Tex" He reminded.

"Then why are you trying to hook up with someone here?" Grif questioned curiously.

Church sighed. "Okay, so when i said 'i'm with Tex' i may have meant 'i used to be with Tex' but... its the same thing, really. L-lets not dwell on it" He said nervously. They sat in silence. Church began eyeing Grifs drink. "Hey dude, what are ya drinking?"

"I don't know" Grif shrugged. "Bartender said its the strongest shit here"

"Man, that's fucked" Church stated. "But, i need _'fucked'_ right now. Hey barmen, over here!" He called out. The bartender walked up and Church placed the order. The barmen nodded before walking off. "I think my sister knows that barmen. His names Wyoming i think..."

Grif blinked. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Nah. Don't care" Church admitted.

"Heh, just my style" They smiled at eachother. "Welp..." Grif groaned and pulled out his phone. "Better call Kai over. Being in the mood i'm in, chances are i'm either going to pass out or my minds going to get so fucked up that i'd wish i was passed out" He said, smirking weakly.

"Y'know, if Simmons were here he would not let you do this" Church said flatly. "Drink yourself stupid and all that shit..." He elaborated.

Grif chuckled. "I doubt it dude. I could always slip something into his water, y'know?"

"Yeah right. Everytime you tried he'd pick up on it!" Church laughed. "You underestimate him. He's in college now for fucks sake. Better then anything we could do" He some-what complimented. "He's a pretty special guy dude"

"Yeah... he was..." Grif took a deep breath. He took another sip of the drink.

Churchs eyes widened. "Shit" He cursed at himself. "Sorry dude, i'm being a total asshole. More then usual too, i shouldn't have said that... you're trying to cheer up and i go and say that" Church felt like punching himself. 

"Hey, its fine" Grif said, grinning. "We're both experiencing the same scenario. Break-ups. Its cool, dude"

Church took a breath of relief. The bartender came back and passed him his drink. Church took a large gulp before spitting it out. "Oh _fuck_ man, how can you drink this? Its so strong! Like, _shit..."_ He coughed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Dude! Thats... _holy shit._ Well, wait... aftertaste _is_ pretty good though. I might order another" Church said, changing moods rather quickly.

"Y'know dude, maybe you should call Caboose too" Grif suggested. "Just in case"

"He can't drive" Church retorted. "My best bets Tucker..."

"You claim that, but Tucker will _just_ take embarrassing videos of you... trust me" Grif told wisely. "Go Donut. If he's not still planning his wedding with Lopez he should be good" He informed.

Church raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what... like, fuck man. How long have they been planning that? A week?"

"Nine months" Grif corrected.

"God, what!?! How long does it fucking take to plan a party. You can organise that shit in one month. Thats how long it took for his Halloween party to come into fruition and that shit was fucking sweet. Well, aside from..." Church stopped himself.

"I knew what you were going to say dude!" Grif sang. Church shook his head rapidly. "You were going to say 'aside from the fact Caboose didn't come' weren't ya?" Church shook his head again, blushing even harder now. Though, that could also be on account of the alcohol. "His family were already hosting a halloween party and he couldn't come. He had to spend his Halloween with his cousin and her friends, and not with you!" Grif teased.

"S-shut the fuck up!" Church snapped. "I was glad that moron wasn't there!"

Grif rolled his eyes. "Right. Just admit it, you love him"

_"N-no-"_

"Dude" Grif furrowed his brows.

Church was about to say something different but the look he was being given by Grif changed his answer. _"F-fine._ Maybe. Just **don't** tell anyone!" He pleaded.

"I won't. _You_ should tell _him"_ Grif stated. "He _already_ loves you"

"You think so?" Church sounded unsure.

"Of course. You know that" Grif said dryly.

Church thought for a moment. "I guess you're right..."

"Good" Grif smiled. "Now lets have another round of that ' _fucked'_ stuff, alright?"

Church nodded.

\---

One year... had it _really_ been one year?

Grif took a bite of the piece of wedding cake he had been given. It tasted delicious. Donut walked up to him; happily skipping in his pink suit. "Hey Donut, nice suit" Grif complimented.

"Thank you" Donut said, smiling brightly. "It was Docs choice!"

"Figured" Grif couldn't help but comment. "Aren't you going to have your dance with Lopez? You're the happy couple after all" Grif smiled weakly, finishing off his piece of cake in just a couple bites.

"Of course i'm going to dance with Lolo, Grif!" Donut almost scolded. "I just thought i'd introduce you to someone. See over there?" Donut pointed to a guy with dirty blonde hair. It was messy but still looked appealing to the eye. "His names Mike. A friend of Cabooses cousin... i was talking to him and guess what? He's single!" His grin grew wider. "He likes food, videogames and adventure! I was thinking that if you were up for it, maybe-"

 _"No,_ Donut" Grif intervened. "I don't want to date him"

Donut pouted. "Please Grif! You haven't dated anyone since..." He paused. **"C'mon,** for me. Its my _wedding_ day!" He reminded, twirling. "You need to get back in the game! Back on the saddle! Give that horse a good-"

 _"No,_ Donut" Grif repeated coldly. "I said _no"_

Donut sighed before nodding in understanding. "I get it" He said, defeated before turning away and waving to Lopez as he skipped over. "Lolo, are you ready for our dance? The musics on loud!" He said in a sing-song like manner. "This is going to be so much fun!" He announced.

[Si] Lopez agreed, as he grabbed the hand of his lover. They began to dance.

Grif watched from afar with a hint of jealousy. He turned to see how the others were fairing. Caboose and Church were dancing akwardly; Caboose dancing on Churchs feet, whilst Tucker and Wash seemed to be upstaging everyone on the dance floor. Bitters and Palomo were trying to dance but didn't want to be seen. Grif saw. Smith was dancing with someone Grif didn't recognise, a blonde with a few scars.

Grif couldn't help but miss Simmons. Which was weird, because they never danced. Ever.

To Grifs surprise, Sarge walked up and rested an uneaten piece of weddimg cake before Grif. Grif looked up to see the older man with another guy of similair age, who Grif discovered later to be Butch Flowers. "There ya go numbnuts" Sarge said. If Grif didn't know Sarge that well, he would have thought he was faking kindness for Butch. But he did know Sarge and he did know he meant well here. "I know this must be hard son"

"Heh..." Grif smiled. "Thanks Sarge, Butch..."

"Oh, theres no need to thank us. We just know this must be hard. Please, come to us if you start to feel down. We can have a nice cup of tea and talk about our problems" Butch said kindly. The two walked off.

Grif sighed and started to take a bite of the new cake.

\---

Three more years it had been, but it still felt like weeks to Grif.

It was a high school re-union. Not organised by the school, but by the students. Apparently there were two going on, depending on when you were at the school. Grif was at the one with Church, Caboose, Tucker and all that whilst the other had Carolina, York, North etc. Grif was glad to not be in the other one. According to sources, Carolina and Tex started a fight as soon as the party began.

"Really? You two?" Grif heard a brown haired girl ask from his left. He turned and saw a woman looking at Church and Caboose, her baby blue eyes wide. "I knew it! I _always_ told you guys that you'd hook up!"

"Wait, who the fuck are you?" Church questioned.

"Um, i'm Iris? I was a junior when you were a senior" She reminded. Church shrugged. "I'm the one that played that prank on the principal on April Fools? The one with the chicken and the baseball glove!" She kept trying to reach Churchs memories. "I replaced all your pencils with bubbles, i added hot sauce to your sandwich, i'm the one who-"

Grif blocked his ears after about the third reminder.

"Grif, can i ask you a question?" Grif looked at the person infront of him. A tall girl with orange locks. She held flowersin her hand. "I'm Roma, i haven't seen you since we graduated. I was wondering, would you date me?" She asked timidly, though it seemed forced.

Grif looked around and caught a glimpse of Donut and Tucker watching from afar. He groaned. "No, i would not and can you tell Donut and Tucker that when i want to get back out there i'll do it myself" He requested.

The girl blinked before nodding and hopping away.

Grif got up and began to leave. He couldn't take anymore of this. However, he bumped into someone and fell to his feet. He began to look up. "Would you look where your go-" He cut himself off. It was...

_...Simmons?_

_"G-Grif?"_ Simmons looked equally shocked.

"What the fuck-How long have you..?" Grif had too many questions.

"I came here two days ago..." Simmons replied. "I'm going back in a week"

"Oh" Grif sounded disapointed. "Wanna... catch up?"

"Sure" Simmons nodded weakly.

It was _too_ casual for everything that had happened but Grif didn't care. He was seeing _him_ again.

\---

"So, hows college? Is it boring?" Grif asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Not at all! Theres a mathletes programme and the science programme is outstanding!" Simmons proclaimed happily. "I'm a straight A-student actually" He kind of gloated.

"Don't let it get to your head nerd" Grif snorted.

"Fat-ass, i'm not that bad" Simmons insisted. "A kid in my class, _Diancie,_ can take that role" He scoffed her name.

They stared at eachother in silence. "Have you missed me?" Simmons nodded weakly. Before Simmons could even say the question, Grif answered it. "Yes, i missed you too" He assured. Simmons smiled. "Its been so long. Why does it feel _normal?"_ Grif couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know" Simmons shrugged. "But its weird"

 _"Very"_ Grif agreed.

\---

Grif opened the door to his house and walked in. He wanted to feel happy. He'd seen Simmons, after all this time. Why wasn't he happy? Because he'd have to leave him soon. "Dex, whats up?" Grif turned to see his mother, Kate.

"I saw Simmons again" Grif told. Kate looked at him, surprised. "And i know that i have to leave him soon"

"Oh" Kate scratched the back of her neck. Grif walked to his room sadly and closed the door.

Kira walked up to Kate. "Whats going on? Is he mad that Tex has to sleep over for a couple days? Its a favour to Leonard, isn't it?" She chipped in.

Kate shook her head. "Hey, um, Kira... i'm gonna start working overtime at the circus. That fine?" Kira nodded. "Good" She smiled, before a realisation popped into her head. "Wait, that bitch Tex is staying over here!?!"

\---

Why? _Why_ did the week have to go by so quickly?

Now Simmons and Grif were just sitting on the outside of Grifs place, gazing out at the sunset. Simmons checked his watch. "I have to go soon. _T-the_ plane" He explained, getting up. "Um, Grif... do you, uh... want to come with me? Theres a guest room... you could..." Grif blinked before looking back at his house. He shook his head. "Oh"

"I um, my mothers and _Kai..._ y'know dude. It'd be..?" Grif tilted his head to the side. Simmons understood. "I still don't have the money anyway"

Simmons nodded. _"R-right"_ He chuckled nervously. "If you _ever_ want to visit..." He handed Grif an envelope. "My **new** place" He told. "Y'know..."

Grif sighed. "I will always love you Simmons" He muttered.

"Same" Simmons responded, making Grif flinch. The red-head walked away just like that; into the sunset.

Grif yawned before getting up sadly and making his way inside. To his surprise, the door was open. To his utter surprise though, his mother (Kate) had been clearly eavesdropping as she was hiding just behind it. "Mum!" He glared. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"You want to go with him, don't you?" Kate asked.

Grifs eyes widened. "Yeah, but... the money. I don't think-"

He stopped as his mum passed him a plane ticket. "Here" She offered. Grif took them, amazed. "They cost a lot of money, but the Circus pays well if you go overtime. It took a lot of convincing for Kira though. She doesn't wanna see you go. But, i left California for that bitch so... i pretty much own this decision" She chuckled. "Don't ever tell your mum i called her that"

"What? But, _Kai?"_ Grif choked.

"Shes coming too. Always wanted to leave this dump. I packed your stuff" Kate winked, hugging her son. She kissed him on the cheek. "Go get him, my little puma" She ruffled his hair.

Grif nodded excitedly. "Love you mum" He finished, happily heading to his room.

Kate smiled at the sight before moving out of the way as Kira fell from the ceiling. "D-did he see me..?" She asked dizzily. Kate shook her head. "Oh thank god, he nearly killed me when i spied on him at prom!"

"No, he nearly killed you because you ate all the food _at_ his schools prom" Kate corrected.

Kira smiled awkwardly. "Right" She fidgeted with her hands. "D-do we have to let him go?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. He loves him, Kira" Kate smirked, grabbing her wife by the hip. "Like how i love _you..."_ She winked, about to kiss her. "Besides... _later_ you can make him a cake for the plane ri-"

"A CAKE!?" Kira jumped away from Kate before she could kiss her, making the blonde pout. "I need to get started right away! Triple chocolate cake here i come!" She saluted, running to the kitchen. Kate groaned. That would be a mess she'd have to clean up in the morning.

\---

Simmons sighed as he finished cleaning the dishes. He sat down and looked at his test papers. He was too depressed to work on them. He looked at a picture of Grif. "I wish you'd come" He whispered solemnly to himself. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it. He opened the door. Tears started welling in his eyes.

"Hey kiss-ass, that offer still stand?" Grif asked teasingly.

Simmons jumped into Grifs arms instinctively. "Grif!"

They stood there hugging for the longest time. "Not to ruin a moment..." Grif began. "But Kai's here too"

Simmons stood back. "Wait, what?"

"WOOHOO! LETS GET DRUNK TO CELEBRATE!" Kai yelled, pulling them into a tight embrace.

"No!" Grif stopped his sister. She pouted.

"You brought your sister!?" Simmons snapped quietly at him. "I'm regretting inviting you..."

"Oh, admit it. You love me" Grif teased.

Simmons sighed, before smiling. "Yes, yes i do"

"By the way my mum said in exchange for letting me come here Tex's staying _here_ for a few days instead of her place" Grif slipped in.

"WAIT, WHAT!?!" Simmons shreiked.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Also, yes. A bucnh of my What are the odds/chances/back to hawaii OC's appeared in this. But wait, Iris isn't in what are the odds or chances or anything. Well, keep reading what are the chances and she'll be there soon ;) 
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite stories i've written, so i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
